


Penance

by Sangerin



Category: MASH
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye dreams of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> One of 3 Nightmares for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 07/08.
> 
> Spoilers through to the final episode.

He didn't wake up screaming. He didn't suffer from sweats, or nights of broken sleep. But the blood would not go away.

Every night when he closed his eyes, he saw blood.

He saw the by-products of meatball surgery, he saw the ghosts of the boys who had died on the table, or before they even got into the O.R.

He saw the baby he'd smothered. He saw the husbands of the nurses he'd slept with. But mostly, he just saw blood.

He didn't tell Sidney, or his father, or Margaret, or his new, non-Sidney shrink.

He didn't tell anyone.


End file.
